Golden Eyed Monster
by Illegal Husband Alex-kun
Summary: It's hard to live life with an eye ability but what about when you end up learning that your father is actually alive and you have to help stop him? Seto has found out the truth of his birth and that he has a ton of siblings! Rated T but may change later on. Based on an headcanon.


A/N: This is based on an idea me and my friends had. Nothing big happens right now but I'm trying to get things down. And it sucks because I just wanted to get to the exciting part but I needed to include this stuff. ;w;  
I owe nothing but it would be cool if I did. Enjoy I suppose.

/~*~/~*~/~*~/~*~/~*~/~*~/~*~/~*~/~*~/

It wasn't expected. At least to Seto it was unexpected, of course the boy in front him would have expected it. From what Seto had recently learned he now had 56 half siblings. Golden eyes, that what was the main tip off. Of course not all of them had golden eyes as the boy explained. Now Seto was an older child, older than the other before him. Things weren't making much sense but he'd accept it for now.

"Let me explain it to you..."

/~*~/~*~/~*~/~*~/~*~/~*~/~*~/~*~/~*~/

It was only a simple walk. A walk out to buy some more food since Konoha once again had eaten the Dan out of everything they had. Seto hadn't mind going out at all, he had the money from his part-time jobs. So it made sense. As he walked along he had learned that the normal store the Dan usually went to was closed so he continued on.  
It wasn't too bad. Seto had finally found a store that was open, it seemed to have a good variety of food. Just as he was about to enter the store some people grabbed him. Saying insane things. Why did it have to happen?

Seto had been knocked out and when he had awoken he saw he was in a hospital. Just great. Seto looked around nervously and his ability activated. He could hear so many different things. So many _horrid_ things. Seto let out a wail and covered his face as he started to cry. He was scared and he wanted to go home. There was a voice talking to him but he couldn't understand a word that was being said. "...I'm not crazy..." Seto whispered.

"Look! That kid needs our help Rogue! He's suffering! I bet he needs to be saved." Gold shouted. Sure he had been sent to the mental hospital for acting odd once again but it had only been a slight breakdown. He was much better now. Plus the idea of being put on medicine again sent shivers through his body. His half-sister nodded and hurried towards the doctors surrounding the boy in green. "Hey! Leave him alone!" Rogue shouted as she shoved the doctors away. The boy in green was sobbing and muttering about voices. Could he also read minds...? "Hey...! Are you okay?" Rogue asked as she stared at him.  
"...W-what...?" Seto asked as he looked up at the girl in front of him. As soon as the doctor's spotted his red eyes they started to freak out; causing Seto to hide his face once again. "Hey! Hey! Don't! He's not dangerous! He's not attacking anyone so he's safe!" Rogue shouted as he rubbed Seto's back. Seto was shivering. The doctors thought he was a freak... That he was dangerous... That he was a monster. "All right! Everyone out of here right now! Or I swear I'll put an end to this place!" A boy shouted.

"You're safe now." The boy with golden eyes whispered. Seto was freaking out now. It wasn't anything really but the boy in front of him kind of looked like him. "I-I want to go home now...!" Seto wailed as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Kano. Seto continued to sob as he told Kano what happened and how he seemed to have been kidnapped. Of course after a few minutes Kano promised that he, Kido and the rest of the Dan would come and save him.

But when they came that was the start of the end...

/~*~/~*~/~*~/~*~/~*~/~*~/~*~/~*~/~*~/

"I'm sorry to tell you this but it seems that we're related Seto. I guess that means I found another sibling of mine... Which makes... 56 siblings. Great. Something I didn't want. Anyway... My name is Gold. It's nice to meet ya. Won't ya tell me who your friends are? And sorry for busting in with my friends. We came to take Rogue back." Gold said with a smile. Kido wasn't amused by the new golden eyed boy who had appeared. "One idiot is enough for us. But I'll tell you who we are. I'm Kido and I'm the leader of the Mekakushi Dan. You've already met Seto I see. Meet Kano, Konoha, Shintaro, Momo, Mary, Hibiya and the girl on the screen is Ene. I suggest you tell us who your friends are." Kido said as she crossed her arms. "Oh but there's lots of us but I will." Gold said with a smug smile.

As it turned out there were their own little group. They had abilities that were much like the Mekakushi Dan, of course some were different but some were similar. Which was almost uncanny. "This is my husband Silver. Most people call him Silvy~" Gold said cheerfully as he hugged the redhead. Silver just scowled. "Stop that." He snapped. For Seto and the others it was interested to see these people. But why the golden eyes? Seto and the others had determined that the girl Rogue, Gold's half sister, had an eye ability much like the rest of them. But still, could it be... Could these people also have some sort of eye ability too?


End file.
